robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
AscendentOne
"And so I reconstructed my ��vocations to 'Vent." -'''AscendentOne'AscendentOne is a Popular myth''' AscendentOne formerly known as Edward Addington ''is a new myth, nothing much is known about AscendentOne, However, based on the clues in his games, He is a rather '''dangerous' person, He also likes to reference the past. He also revolves heavily around Roses and the past. He also suffers from Chromesthesia and has Hallucinations. He is the father of the Addington family. (But his children were adopted.) Overview AscendentOne is apparently a caretaker of flowers and will not let anyone damage or step on them He says they are like Happy pills to him. He is also a Author, Journalist and Poet. He states that ''all ''of his games are based off the places and things he has seen in reality and are just there to 'vent' He's also a skilled fencer. He wears a Rose sweater, A T-shirt with japanese writing which translates to "Author" and black slacks. He's a also very poetic person. History Game(s) Bygone Days Schizophrenia The Addington Household Solitary (MORE IN HIS INVENTORY.) Behaviour AscendentOne / Edward Addington has been shown to be quite a caring and calm person, but has been shown to be a bit aggressive and dangerous. Sometimes when people pressure him he will accidentally hurt them, back away, and shortly apologize. Once asked by a hunter about why he hurts people he completely dogged the question and said "'''''I only grab there arm in anger, It's their fault." He is also very protective of people, He will generally protect friends or basically anyone. He's also generally cooperative. External Links His Family: AscendentOne's profile. AscendentTwo (His wife.) AscendentThree (Adopted son.) AscendentFour (Adopted Missing Daughter.) He also has a butler called AscendentButler. Trivia * He's a very poetic person * His jobs are: Caretaker of flowers and Poet, author and Journalist. * He has hallucinations of the Past. In a hunt, he once said "Yesterday was stunning, The Queen Mary was introduced to our eyes!" * He seems to not like being in a server with many popular hunters. * He is highly sensitive. * He has Chromesthesia and Hallucinations. * He is a skilled fencer. * There have been theories that his wife has passed away. * He states that all of his games are apparently real places he has been too. * His favourite type of music is 'Aesthetic music.' * He is a very fancy person. * He states that if we find his daughter, we will retrieve a hint to a group of his. * He states in secret that he is linked to two very small myths for a group in which he will not state to hunters, these two are AscendentThree (His adopted son.) And werewolftin. * In discord he likes to speak about Shadelight, mostly revolving Terroah, FatherGrimm and Masqueraze. * He calls new technology Classic things. He once called a modern phone a Rotary Dial Phone. * His favourite Nursery myth is OldKingKoal. * Despite he fact that he is a Upcoming myth, he likes to explore myth games. He's also very helpful in Shadelight investigations. * He is linked to a nursery rhyme by the name of 'Mary, mary Quite contrary," as he has a T-shirt made by himself which is called "Mary, mary." The t-shirt is a Tudor rose badge, as the Nursery rhyme was made after Queen Mary I in the Tudor era. * He said that he is also a Cosmologist in honor of one of his favourite Myths who left, named Yamuh. * He frequently calls hunters "The Dover Boys." Category:Active Myths Category:Myths Category:Myths With Discord __FORCETOC__ Category:Upcoming Myths Category:Kind Myths Category:Popular Myths